


Restless

by RomanaOnCaprica



Series: 30 Day Drabble Challenge [3]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drabble and a Half, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-21
Updated: 2013-10-21
Packaged: 2017-12-29 23:10:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1011209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RomanaOnCaprica/pseuds/RomanaOnCaprica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"You are the only mystery worth solving."</i>
</p><p>Clara Oswald is just a nanny. She's not special, she's not powerful, she's not important...so why is the Doctor fascinated by her?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Restless

**Author's Note:**

> Set just after the events of _Hide_. I quite enjoyed this one, I'd like to write a drabble for every episode of New-Who one day.

Clara Oswald couldn’t sleep. She wasn’t the type who had trouble sleeping – she could get her eight hours almost anywhere.

But tonight she lay awake, restless. It wasn’t because the Doctor nearly got stranded in a non-existent universe, or even the fact that she’d witnessed the entire life of the Earth in a matter of hours. It was something the Doctor said to her.

_“You are the only mystery worth solving.”_

She couldn’t admit she’d never wondered why he’d chosen her. There were countless people all over all of time and space and he chose _her_. But she’d just gone along with it. Whatever the reason was, he’d offered the show her the stars – and who could say no to that?

But those seven words...

She didn’t understand. Why was she here? Why was she special? Why did the most mysterious man in the universe see her as a mystery?


End file.
